Lightningbending: an extension of an art
by Platinum-Lucario
Summary: First story here, but that info is inside. Based on an idea I once had, a savant/scientist attempts to find out whether the ability to bend lightning is at all possible. Takes place before the main series. Rated T just to be sure. OC's for the most part.
1. Prologue, Part 1: Lightningbending

**A/N: Well, after a bit of thinking, I've decided to upload my first story as such. I wasn't really sure how I would go about doing this one, but after a bit, I went for this version. Expect (for the most part anyways) the first part of every chapter to begin with a log entry. Keeps things organized, _n'est ce pas?_**

**Also, this is my first story here, but I've had some practice elsewhere. The idea for this one came from the concept of creating an OC for this series, notably, A: TLA. However, being the usual guy who wants something different, I decided to think of an element that did exist, but hadn't really been "bended", so to speak. And this is what the end result was. I actually have _another_ character that will utilize this new bending to the fullest extent, however, you probably won't see him until much later... about chapter 4 to be exact.**

**Anyways, enjoy!  
**

LIGHTNINGBENDING: AN EXTENSION ART

_Science Log, April 9__th_

_I have been spending careful planning with an upcoming experiment. It will take everything I've learned about my nation's techniques with firebending and change it into something powerful. I myself have spent quite some time verifying the possibility of actually 'learning' it, but I'm confident it can be done._

_In the process of attempting to know whether or not the actual idea of lightningbending is at all possible, I had to investigate the past of our nation's art; something I almost regretted doing. My small group of scientists and engineers has already been having some difficulty providing tools and weaponry for use with our nation's soldiers; my leaving didn't exactly help matters. This service is one of the few things that have kept us from being the wrong end of Lord Ozai. Luckily for us, I have quickly learned what can sway his opinion to allow us to continue with our work. I'm aware that he seeks power, such a concept is simple enough to exploit; I simply explain that there are things that can take some time. He seems somewhat reluctant, but understands. Despite being Lord, it seems even he knows that great power isn't instantaneous, unless the opportunity presents itself._

_With some complications, it's no wonder it was next to impossible for me to head to temple of the Sun Warriors without making some compromises. However, once there, I began to do the first and arguably most important part of my experiment: the research. Without it, many of the goals I plan to achieve through this would not be possible._

_I was able to get a startling amount of research done while there. I picked up many of the forgotten techniques of firebending from the Sun Warrior's teachings and drawings. Two of those techniques were of particular interest; an absorption skill that would allow the user to absorb and 'store' energy for a short period of time before being needed to be released in the form of a blast of fire. The second was a rapid shielding technique that would create a dome that could protect the user against other attacks (baring earthbending, of course), and when properly executed, could then be used as an attack by rapidly spinning while pushing against the sides that creates a wave effect._

_After a few days of research, and some moderate training, I asked the leader of the Sun Warrior's tribe about the most powerful technique: Lightning. He had looked at me warily, something I had expected, until I asked him about the possibility of treating Lightning as a separate element. It was then that he realized what I intended to do, and so, with great caution, he told me: "whatever I tell you must be kept a secret between me, you, and whoever it is you may consider for such a practice. Lightning by itself is powerful, learning to control it as something such as fire is a power unto itself." With this in mind, he proceeded to show me an ancient scroll; far older than any of the other scrolls and manuscripts kept within the temple. Within it lied what I'd been curious about since my discovery of the very possible of 'lightningbending'._

_The first task I had to take upon myself before I could even consider experimentation with this newfound art, was in effect to learn the basis of lightningbending; lightning itself, I had realized, was an exceptionally difficult technique to learn, and that a certain criteria was needed to use it. However, if my future tests were to even begin, I had to learn lightning at all costs. It had taken me a solid week to learn it, and it had been quite a difficult week at that; injuring myself on numerous occasions just trying to get it right. However, even when I could use it rather effectively, I decided to perfect it until technique was second nature. Accuracy was still a mild issue, but the goal was never aim now was it? Once I could use lightning effectively, the real experiment could begin._

_When I did leave to return to my laboratory, I had decided to take the scroll with me. When I did, I told their leader that whatever progress I'd be able to make with this newfound art would be used in a way that would benefit the fire nation; this was very clear to me even before I had begun. I promised that when I did learn how to perform lightning bending to the point of mastery that I would only teach one individual. One individual, whom, with the right training could be used as an aid; somehow, I honestly had no idea how I would go about accomplishing this, but I knew I would at least try._

_~Ordon_

Ordon finished writing the final sentence to that day of his science journal. With that one promise he had made to the Sun Warriors, it would be nigh impossible to continue what he'd set out to do. Still, he had to try. Breathing a heavy sigh, he closed his journal before heading towards his study chamber.

The chamber had been modified from what it was initially intended for; a basic study room where it could be silenced from the outside world. The room itself was made entirely out of iron, of moderate size, and had fixtures for four torches in each of the corners. A small glass pane covered the torches, and the backing of each corner could be removed to either light or extinguish the flames. The center of the room housed a desk that contained various instruments used for either mathematical or physics study. The door behind him had a hook to mount the various scrolls he used for his study. Now, the desk had been removed, and in its place, a simple rug lied. Finally, he recently had the room insulated for the various experiments he would soon be conducting.

Placing his newly acquired lightning scroll on its hook, Ordon began his first experiment. He would begin with the basic lightning technique, and then follow through with the process of 'bending' it. If he could succeed, it would mean control over two similar elements could be achieved. He decided to try out a basic lightningbending skill called, "cutter". It involved the basic technique, with some slight alterations. At the moment the attack neared its final stage, he would try to arc it while dragging it across the intended target. Like a whip, but far more deadlier and accurate. With careful timing, he began. When he got to that crucial stage, he prepared for the swiping motion that would finish it. The lightning arced from his fingertips, but didn't quite leave them; it almost floated in front of them, tethered to his fingers by sparks. Concluding the technique, he swiped across the room before pulling back. The lightning dissipated leaving a light burnt smell in the air.

"Incredible". He gasped, amazed at what he had been able to accomplish. He had certainly made quite some headway.

Over the next few hours, he began to perfect that single technique, trying to figure out its limits and learning exactly what had to be done to achieve it. Though it did take him many hours, many tries that nearly destroyed his fingers on occasion, he completed the technique. It wasn't much, but it was a sign that, with the right practice and training, it would be possible to bend lightning; something he had thought next to impossible in the past.

Pleased with his results, he exited his study chamber to write some very important notes, when he was approached by his assistant, Adon.

"Hello, Adon. What would you like?"

Adon was one of the few assistants that Ordon had with him in his laboratory. Despite the fact that Adon wasn't exactly the most savants out of everyone, he did have some directing skills that did prove useful from time to time. He was about the same height as Ordon, yet he seemed to be the younger one of the two. However, they weren't at all related.

"This may be my opinion, but I do believe I speak for the rest of the group when I say that your research has been kept rather… 'private' at times."

"Exactly what are you insinuating, Adon?"

"The fact being, ever since you returned from the Sun Warrior's temple, a subject you _still_ haven't notified us on, you've sort of kept to yourself on the findings you've uncovered while there." He began to look around somewhat. "We've been rather, anxious, to proceed with the next stage of our experiment."

Ordon looked puzzled.

"_Our_ experiment?" He gave Adon a striking look. "I had specifically instructed to you that the lightningbending unit experiment wasn't to begin until I had verified that the art could actually be done."

"So, why have you been training with one technique as opposed to learning a multitude of them at once? If a single technique can be learned from lightning itself, then surely you'd have been trying a decent amount to experiment with a variety, no?" Implored Adon.

"I understand that one of the goals was to know whether or not a firebender could learn to bend lightning from the use of said technique, however, there appears to be two aspects that should be kept in mind before _anything_ is thoroughly tested." Said Ordon.

"Such as?"

"First of which, if we were to train say, a soldier in the art, or another test subject for extended trials, we would need to teach them, correct?" Explained Ordon. "And the best way to teach another bender is to have a moving aid to better understand what is portrayed in this scroll, even though the instructions are rather well shown as it is." Continued Ordon, showing Adon the different steps of each technique.

"And the other?" asked Adon.

"The other… well."

"Yes?"

Ordon sighed; the last bit of information could greatly hinder the progress of their experiment. However, he knew he'd have to tell it to him eventually.

"I've recently discovered that if a firebender were to practice lightningbending, said bending would eventually replace the former firebending skill."

Adon stared at him in shock. He looked around to see if anyone else was listening.

"How long ago did you make this discovery?" asked Adon, keeping his voice quiet.

"Nearly four days ago."

"And you were perfectly fine with this?"

"Actually, I was." Replied Ordon rather calmly.

"Well then," said Adon, somewhat exasperatedly, "this leaves us with only two options: we either create a very clever and convincing story for Lord Ozai to allow us to acquire the necessary funding to continue with our experiment…"

"And the second?"

"We find someone else to provide it for us."

"And who did you have in mind, exactly?"

"Well, he may be from another nation, but I can definitely see him providing us the necessary funds." Replied Adon, rather smugly.

"I hope for your sake he will. I very much want to proceed with this. I would find it unfortunate for this to end prematurely." Reminded Ordon, before heading to his room.

"Oh, don't you worry about a thing Ordon, don't you worry at all…"

**A/N: Gee, I wonder what he's got in mind? Actually, I know the answer. But at the moment of this typing, I haven't actually "typed" it out yet. I have it down in writing, but not on computer. You'll see it soon though. **

**_A bientot!_  
**


	2. Prologue, Part 2: A Meeting

**A/N: Well, after a bit of thinking, I've decided to upload my first story as such. I wasn't really sure how I would go about doing this one, but after a bit, I went for this version. Expect (for the most part anyways) the first part of every chapter to begin with a log entry. Keeps things organized, _n'est ce pas?_**

**Also, this is my first story here, but I've had some practice elsewhere. The idea for this one came from the concept of creating an OC for this series, notably, A: TLA. However, being the usual guy who wants something different, I decided to think of an element that did exist, but hadn't really been "bended", so to speak. And this is what the end result was. I actually have _another_ character that will utilize this new bending to the fullest extent, however, you probably won't see him until much later... about chapter 4 to be exact.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**edit: completely forgot about this... the disclaimer (oops): I don't own anything of A:TLA except for the many OC's that I've thrown in. And maybe the concept of lightningbending.... maybe.  
**

LIGHTNINGBENDING: AN EXTENSION ART

_Science Log, April 9__th_

_I have been spending careful planning with an upcoming experiment. It will take everything I've learned about my nation's techniques with firebending and change it into something powerful. I myself have spent quite some time verifying the possibility of actually 'learning' it, but I'm confident it can be done._

_In the process of attempting to know whether or not the actual idea of lightningbending is at all possible, I had to investigate the past of our nation's art; something I almost regretted doing. My small group of scientists and engineers has already been having some difficulty providing tools and weaponry for use with our nation's soldiers; my leaving didn't exactly help matters. This service is one of the few things that have kept us from being the wrong end of Lord Ozai. Luckily for us, I have quickly learned what can sway his opinion to allow us to continue with our work. I'm aware that he seeks power, such a concept is simple enough to exploit; I simply explain that there are things that can take some time. He seems somewhat reluctant, but understands. Despite being Lord, it seems even he knows that great power isn't instantaneous, unless the opportunity presents itself._

_With some complications, it's no wonder it was next to impossible for me to head to temple of the Sun Warriors without making some compromises. However, once there, I began to do the first and arguably most important part of my experiment: the research. Without it, many of the goals I plan to achieve through this would not be possible._

_I was able to get a startling amount of research done while there. I picked up many of the forgotten techniques of firebending from the Sun Warrior's teachings and drawings. Two of those techniques were of particular interest; an absorption skill that would allow the user to absorb and 'store' energy for a short period of time before being needed to be released in the form of a blast of fire. The second was a rapid shielding technique that would create a dome that could protect the user against other attacks (baring earthbending, of course), and when properly executed, could then be used as an attack by rapidly spinning while pushing against the sides that creates a wave effect._

_After a few days of research, and some moderate training, I asked the leader of the Sun Warrior's tribe about the most powerful technique: Lightning. He had looked at me warily, something I had expected, until I asked him about the possibility of treating Lightning as a separate element. It was then that he realized what I intended to do, and so, with great caution, he told me: "whatever I tell you must be kept a secret between me, you, and whoever it is you may consider for such a practice. Lightning by itself is powerful, learning to control it as something such as fire is a power unto itself." With this in mind, he proceeded to show me an ancient scroll; far older than any of the other scrolls and manuscripts kept within the temple. Within it lied what I'd been curious about since my discovery of the very possible of 'lightningbending'._

_The first task I had to take upon myself before I could even consider experimentation with this newfound art, was in effect to learn the basis of lightningbending; lightning itself, I had realized, was an exceptionally difficult technique to learn, and that a certain criteria was needed to use it. However, if my future tests were to even begin, I had to learn lightning at all costs. It had taken me a solid week to learn it, and it had been quite a difficult week at that; injuring myself on numerous occasions just trying to get it right. However, even when I could use it rather effectively, I decided to perfect it until technique was second nature. Accuracy was still a mild issue, but the goal was never aim now was it? Once I could use lightning effectively, the real experiment could begin._

_When I did leave to return to my laboratory, I had decided to take the scroll with me. When I did, I told their leader that whatever progress I'd be able to make with this newfound art would be used in a way that would benefit the fire nation; this was very clear to me even before I had begun. I promised that when I did learn how to perform lightning bending to the point of mastery that I would only teach one individual. One individual, whom, with the right training could be used as an aid; somehow, I honestly had no idea how I would go about accomplishing this, but I knew I would at least try._

_~Ordon_

Ordon finished writing the final sentence to that day of his science journal. With that one promise he had made to the Sun Warriors, it would be nigh impossible to continue what he'd set out to do. Still, he had to try. Breathing a heavy sigh, he closed his journal before heading towards his study chamber.

The chamber had been modified from what it was initially intended for; a basic study room where it could be silenced from the outside world. The room itself was made entirely out of iron, of moderate size, and had fixtures for four torches in each of the corners. A small glass pane covered the torches, and the backing of each corner could be removed to either light or extinguish the flames. The center of the room housed a desk that contained various instruments used for either mathematical or physics study. The door behind him had a hook to mount the various scrolls he used for his study. Now, the desk had been removed, and in its place, a simple rug lied. Finally, he recently had the room insulated for the various experiments he would soon be conducting.

Placing his newly acquired lightning scroll on its hook, Ordon began his first experiment. He would begin with the basic lightning technique, and then follow through with the process of 'bending' it. If he could succeed, it would mean control over two similar elements could be achieved. He decided to try out a basic lightningbending skill called, "cutter". It involved the basic technique, with some slight alterations. At the moment the attack neared its final stage, he would try to arc it while dragging it across the intended target. Like a whip, but far more deadlier and accurate. With careful timing, he began. When he got to that crucial stage, he prepared for the swiping motion that would finish it. The lightning arced from his fingertips, but didn't quite leave them; it almost floated in front of them, tethered to his fingers by sparks. Concluding the technique, he swiped across the room before pulling back. The lightning dissipated leaving a light burnt smell in the air.

"Incredible". He gasped, amazed at what he had been able to accomplish. He had certainly made quite some headway.

Over the next few hours, he began to perfect that single technique, trying to figure out its limits and learning exactly what had to be done to achieve it. Though it did take him many hours, many tries that nearly destroyed his fingers on occasion, he completed the technique. It wasn't much, but it was a sign that, with the right practice and training, it would be possible to bend lightning; something he had thought next to impossible in the past.

Pleased with his results, he exited his study chamber to write some very important notes, when he was approached by his assistant, Adon.

"Hello, Adon. What would you like?"

Adon was one of the few assistants that Ordon had with him in his laboratory. Despite the fact that Adon wasn't exactly the most savants out of everyone, he did have some directing skills that did prove useful from time to time. He was about the same height as Ordon, yet he seemed to be the younger one of the two. However, they weren't at all related.

"This may be my opinion, but I do believe I speak for the rest of the group when I say that your research has been kept rather… 'private' at times."

"Exactly what are you insinuating, Adon?"

"The fact being, ever since you returned from the Sun Warrior's temple, a subject you _still_ haven't notified us on, you've sort of kept to yourself on the findings you've uncovered while there." He began to look around somewhat. "We've been rather, anxious, to proceed with the next stage of our experiment."

Ordon looked puzzled.

"_Our_ experiment?" He gave Adon a striking look. "I had specifically instructed to you that the lightningbending unit experiment wasn't to begin until I had verified that the art could actually be done."

"So, why have you been training with one technique as opposed to learning a multitude of them at once? If a single technique can be learned from lightning itself, then surely you'd have been trying a decent amount to experiment with a variety, no?" Implored Adon.

"I understand that one of the goals was to know whether or not a firebender could learn to bend lightning from the use of said technique, however, there appears to be two aspects that should be kept in mind before _anything_ is thoroughly tested." Said Ordon.

"Such as?"

"First of which, if we were to train say, a soldier in the art, or another test subject for extended trials, we would need to teach them, correct?" Explained Ordon. "And the best way to teach another bender is to have a moving aid to better understand what is portrayed in this scroll, even though the instructions are rather well shown as it is." Continued Ordon, showing Adon the different steps of each technique.

"And the other?" asked Adon.

"The other… well."

"Yes?"

Ordon sighed; the last bit of information could greatly hinder the progress of their experiment. However, he knew he'd have to tell it to him eventually.

"I've recently discovered that if a firebender were to practice lightningbending, said bending would eventually replace the former firebending skill."

Adon stared at him in shock. He looked around to see if anyone else was listening.

"How long ago did you make this discovery?" asked Adon, keeping his voice quiet.

"Nearly four days ago."

"And you were perfectly fine with this?"

"Actually, I was." Replied Ordon rather calmly.

"Well then," said Adon, somewhat exasperatedly, "this leaves us with only two options: we either create a very clever and convincing story for Lord Ozai to allow us to acquire the necessary funding to continue with our experiment…"

"And the second?"

"We find someone else to provide it for us."

"And who did you have in mind, exactly?"

"Well, he may be from another nation, but I can definitely see him providing us the necessary funds." Replied Adon, rather smugly.

"I hope for your sake he will. I very much want to proceed with this. I would find it unfortunate for this to end prematurely." Reminded Ordon, before heading to his room.

"Oh, don't you worry about a thing Ordon, don't you worry at all…"

**A/N: Gee, I wonder what he's got in mind? Actually, I know the answer. But at the moment of this typing, I haven't actually "typed" it out yet. I have it down in writing, but not on computer. You'll see it soon though. **

**Please R&R, that would be very nice.  
**

**_A bientot!_  
**


End file.
